Those Nights
by CheynotShy
Summary: The night draws out the most unlikely people to meet. And perhaps more.


It had been hours since he first went up to the roof of the mansion. A few beer bottles sat beside him, two of them already empty. Remy sighed as he took another sip of the bottle in his hand, the third one since starting this. The stars above him were bright and flickering, giving the mutant something to look at as he drank. As he slowly made himself become drunk.

There were days that were harder than others. That hit people more than they think it would. Today happens to be one of those days for Remy. His solution was to numb it up a bit and then go about the next day like he usually would. Like a bandage to hold a small cut together for a day or so before ripping it off.

As he took another sip, he noticed the change in the temperature around him. The warm breeze that he had been feeling all evening became freezing as it went over the roof and passed his body. Pulling his trench coat a bit tighter around him, Remy also noticed that the bottle in his hand was covered in frost. The beer in the bottle was frozen solid with no hope of becoming liquid again tonight.

Good thing he had on his gloves tonight. Who knew what would have happened to his hands if he hadn't.

"Come out, whoever you are," Remy called out. He kinda hoped it wasn't Bobby, not wanting to face any of the kids or the X-Men at the moment. The soft sound of footsteps was behind Remy and then he saw a blue hand reaching for the bottle in his hand.

Barely moving his head, he saw a blue woman crouching near him, her black hair cascading down her shoulders and back. From her forehead were horns, likely a foot in height. She continued to crouch as she took the bottle from his hand. Frost covered more of it as she moved the bottle towards herself. Then with a quick flick of her wrist, it shattered against the ground, brown slush covering the grass along with the glass.

"You know I'll have to clean that up later so nobody gets hurt, right?"

"But that's later," She said, sitting beside him. Frost covered the area, slowly spreading away from her. "For now, just enjoy the night and my company."

"I have to ask, what company am I enjoying tonight?" Remy asked, looking to her red eyes. The colour was a few shades lighter than his and unlike the black sclera of his own eyes, the red covered her whole eye. (A lot more demonic than his own, if he were to ever voice it out loud.)

There was an amused smile on her face as she answered," You're in the company of Loki for tonight."

He blinked a few times. "What are you doing here and looking like that?"

"Such an accusing tone, Monsieur Remy," She said, butchering up his accent on the singular word, "I only wanted to spend some time with one of the X-Men on this lonely night. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting any of you."

"Might have to do with you being one of the Avengers villains."

"Not anymore. Now I'm my own agent."

"I'm sure most of them have taken that well."

"Only my brother, I'm afraid. The rest don't believe me, even with my friend Verity to confirm that I'm not lying."

"Well, humans and mutants alike don't like being lied to multiple times." He said, reaching for another bottle. "Doesn't create a good relationship, mon amie."

Once more, Loki took the bottle from his hand, freezing it to be undrinkable and throwing it to the ground below. "Well, I'm doing my best to amend that. It would do you people to give me some benefit of the doubt. Especially considering the me from before is long gone."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Remy only glanced at the second broken bottle for a moment before focusing back on her.

"I mean that the Loki who was crazy and old that you knew isn't me. I was just a body he created to use after everything that went down with the Avengers and H.A.M.M.E.R, but he perished during it. I'm just an echo of the spirit of him after taking over the body. Even if the new spirit deserved to keep it," There was a twinge of sadness with the last bit of her statement, but it disappeared when she looked at him.

"Ya know, not the craziest statement I heard in my life," Remy said, tone light. "Bet any of the members of the team can come up with a few that are crazier than that."

A huff of laughter escaped her. "This realm does have its share of stories that are worthy to be told."

"A compliment from a Goddess, I'm sure."

"You better believe it, Monsieur."

"Quite butchering my accent." He grumbled half-heartedly. He barely reached for the second to last bottle he had before seeing Loki gripping both of them in her hands. Once more they turned frozen solid and were thrown off the roof to join the others. "Ya know I was going to enjoy those."

"No need for them when you have me. I don't need to become your babysitter halfway through this visit." She said. Her eyes showed that she was a bit annoyed.

"Take the fun out of everything." He said quietly.

"Not exactly fun if you're doing it drown something out."

He made a noise that caused air to escape his nose. "Trying to lift my mood, amie?"

"Perhaps more than that, Remy," Loki said simply. She then moved her hand towards his hand, quietly taking it into hers. It was a bit warmer than he expected but cold enough to give a surprised sound.

"A promise?" He asked, "Or perhaps a devious plan to kidnap me?"

He was startled to hear laughter escape her, sounding lighter than he had ever heard from her (or at least in this form.) "A promise, Remy. I am in the habit these days, to tell the truth. Especially towards men like you."

"I'm handsome enough for you?" He mockingly asked, pulling their joint hands towards him.

"Certainly, monsieur. Now can you promise me a fun night in exchange?" Her face while partly amused also had anticipation on it as well. It was enough of a look to make Remy place a light kiss on her hand.

"Is this enough of a promise?" He asked.

"No, Remy."

"Then how about this?" He asked before leaning towards Loki. He brushed his lips against hers, feeling the chill of it even with such a brief moment of contact. Remy heard her slight intake of breath, He could also feel her pulse speeding up through her hands.

"_Yes."_ She answered with so eagerness that Remy was surprised that she hadn't pressed him down into the roof. Her tone promised so many things and yet Remy wasn't sure which he wanted to have a taste of first.

Then before he could comprehend, she pressed their lips together. He could barely keep up with her as they kissed, their joint hands still together even with the two of them leaning into each other. As Remy moved is free hand to cup the back of her head, he felt Loki's cold hand grip the side of his head where his jaw meets his neck. He felt her curl her hand as if she were trying to possess more of him than she could touch. It caused him to groan (which he could feel her smirking against his lip as he did that.)

In return, he kissed her hander as he cupped the back of her head. The coldness of her skin didn't bother him at this point, only made him want to press himself against her. He felt the vibration of her moan as he lightly tugged on her hair, which made him want to do it more.

It was a game of trying to make the other cause a noise that was louder and more sensual than the last one.

Unfortunate that they had to break apart to catch their breaths. As he listened to Loki trying to be discrete in how much air she was taking in, he couldn't help smiling. "How about we take this to a better spot, chére?"

"Sounds like a good idea, monsieur," Loki said taking in a deep breath. He saw the smirk spread across her face when he made a displeased sound.

"Come on, chére," Remy whined. "I can't do anything with that awful accent reaching my ears."

"Then you don't want it badly enough."

He knew it was trick, a ploy to get him to kiss her again. And yet, he still fell for it. Remy went for her lips, nipping and licking them with the intent to prove her wrong. He felt her cold hands gripped the back of his head, curling into his long hair. Pulling on it whenever he did something that caused her to moan.

The minutes passed by as he continued this, doing anything to hear that sound from her. Which is why it was such a surprise to suddenly feel one of her hands placed on his crotch, teasing it playfully.

"I think we better move before your professor wises up to who's defiling his roof."

"That shouldn't be hot and yet it is."

"That's because it's me, chére."

"Hey, you could do that accent perfectly all night?"

Loki's laughter loudly echoed around them.

* * *

Well, this was a fun little one shot to write. I've had on my mind for a while and only with the combined forces of Bastille's new album out and having school end gave me enough energy to write it.

I'm hoping that it was good since that was the first time writing a make-out scene. I'm ace and have not the first clue what it feels like when making out, which makes me feel blind writing this lol. Ah, but it was fun regardless since those two are so easy to write, especially for something like this lol

Hopefully, it was a good read! :D


End file.
